Soulmate
by outcaaast
Summary: Last chapter is up! / Soulmate itu apa? Dimana bisa menemukan soulmate itu? Apakah tersesat setiap saat bisa membuat Jongin menemukan soulmate nya? Yah, Jongin itu buta arah. This is Hunkai. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**Soulmate**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This is Hunkai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YAOI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

Apa kau pernah mendengar istilah _soulmate_ atau belahan jiwa?

Bisa kau jelaskan padaku artinya apa?

Karena kurasa, aku telah menemukannya, belahan jiwaku…

 **.**

 **.**

Apa yang akan kau lakukan bila suatu ketika kau bertemu seseorang? Tanpa disengaja, dimana saja, dan kapan saja. Pada saat itu kau langsung merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, seperti ada getaran yang menggelitik, terasa begitu hangat seolah-olah kehangatan itu melimpah ruah hingga membuat hatimu terasa penuh.

Sehingga pada saat itu kau merasa waktu seakan berhenti, segala bunyi-bunyian hilang, kecuali hembusan nafasnya dan suara jantungmu yang berdegup kencang. Ingin terjebak dalam dimensi ruang dan waktu tersebut selama mungkin. Hanya ingin melihat wajahnya dan merasakan kehadirannya.

Tetapi tentu saja itu terjadi dalam bayanganmu saja. Faktanya, waktu berlalu begitu cepat sehingga tanpa disadari dia sudah berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkanmu dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang.

Aku tidak tahu apa namanya ini. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa yang akan kau lakukan bila kau mengalaminya juga? Apa kau akan mengejarnya dan mengajaknya berkenalan? Diam-diam mengikutinya untuk mengetahui alamatnya? Atau kau hanya diam terpaku, membiarkannya berlalu dan menyesal kemudian?

Kuharap kau tidak memilih yang terakhir karena itulah tepatnya yang kulakukan. Dan sekarang, selama setahun terakhir ini aku menyesalinya.

Aku tidak tahu dia siapa dan berasal dari mana. Hell, aku tidak tahu apapun tentangnya. Yang kutahu hanyalah degupan jantungku yang begitu kencang saat melihatnya tersenyum.

Aku duduk di sebuah café yang baru saja kutemukan keberadaannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Menemukan bukan karena kucari tetapi karena café itu satu-satunya yang berada disana saat aku tersesat. Ya, aku sedang tersesat.

Aku tidak tahu sedang berada dimana saat itu. Yang kutahu hanyalah aku sudah melewati café itu sebanyak tiga kali dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk dan duduk melepas penat. Alamat yang kutuju tidak bisa kutemukan dari tadi. Nomor teleponnya juga tidak aktif.

Aku bersumpah akan membunuh sahabatku itu nanti. Harusnya aku sudah berada di rumahnya dan bersantai dengan segelas jeruk dingin di tanganku. Tetapi apa? Yang ada hanya aku yang tersesat dan nomor Byun Baekhyun sialan yang tidak bisa dihubungi.

Rencana awalku adalah untuk mengantarkan tugas ke rumahnya yang harus dikerjakan per kelompok. Aku sekelompok dengannya dan seorang temanku yang lain bernama Park Chanyeol. Entah mengapa firasatku mengatakan bahwa mereka lupa aku akan datang. Dan mereka pasti sedang bermesraan saat ini.

Aku memutuskan untuk memesan segelas jus jeruk yang sedari tadi kubayangkan. Cuaca sedang panas dan itu merupakan pilihan yang sangat tepat kurasa. Alunan lagu bernada lembut dari speaker yang terdapat di sudut café memberikan kesan nyaman dan menyenangkan. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru café. Hanya aku yang duduk sendirian disana. Menyedihkan.

Di sudut sana terdapat sepasang kekasih yang sedang minum dari satu gelas berdua. Aku mendengus geli. Apa mereka begitu miskin hingga cuma bisa memesan satu gelas?

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke sudut lain di belakangku dimana ada sepasang kekasih—apa disini sarangnya orang-orang berpasangan?—sedang bertengkar kurasa. Si yeoja terlihat sedang merajuk dan si namja berusaha membujuk dengan membuat muka-muka lucu. Si yeoja kelihatan sok jual mahal.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat adegan drama live barusan. Menggelikan sekali. Pesananku datang dan aku menyambutnya dengan wajah kelewat bahagia. Aku sangat kehausan. Aku menyeruput minuman itu hingga tinggal setengah.

Aku membuka ponselku dengan bosan, mencoba menghubungi namja cabe itu sekali lagi. Tidak lagi berniat untuk mengantarkan tugas itu, tapi untuk mendapatkan cara pulang dari sini. Siapa tahu dia bisa menjemputku dan mengantarku pulang. Ayolah, aku sudah putus asa dari tadi berkeliling tetapi tidak menemukan rumahnya.

Sebenarnya ini bukan kali pertamaku ke rumah Baekhyun. Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku pergi sendiri. Dan perlu diketahui bahwa aku ini buta arah, yang sangat parah.

Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menceritakan ini tapi pernah suatu hari aku tersesat ketika hendak berjalan pulang dari sekolah menuju rumahku. Padahal aku telah melewati jalan itu ratusan kali tetapi entah kenapa aku bisa tersesat saat itu. Aku benar-benar lupa jalan menuju rumahku dan berakhir dengan aku yang menelepon umma untuk menjemputku. Dan ternyata aku hanya salah belok satu gang kecil saja.

Ukh, lagi-lagi nomornya sibuk. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dilakukan Byunbaek itu? Pikirku kesal. Aku kembali menyeruput minumanku dengan kesal. Pada saat itulah aku melihatnya. Tepat di meja yang berhadapan denganku.

Dia duduk bersama dua temannya yang membelakangiku, sedangkan dia duduk menghadapku. Sungguh objek yang sangat sempurna. Baru kali ini kulihat ada namja setampan itu. Kulitnya sangat putih hingga aku mengira dia terkena penyakit kekurangan pigmen alias albino. Rambutnya berwarna blonde yang semakin menunjang kulit cerahnya.

Aku terpaku menatapnya sambil tetap menyeruput minumanku. Namja itu seakan memiliki aura tersendiri yang membuatnya terasa berbeda dari temannya. Sepertinya dia sedikit pendiam karena kulihat dia hanya menatap temannya berbicara dan sesekali menanggapi. Kadang dia tersenyum dan demi tuhan itu indah sekali. Matanya menyipit indah membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan, berbeda sekali dengan kesan pertama yang kulihat saat dia hanya diam.

Tiba-tiba sepasang mata miliknya menatapku. Aku tersedak oleh minumanku sendiri dan terbatuk-batuk lumayan hebat karena itu. Aku memegang dadaku untuk menenangkan diri. Sungguh memalukan. Kurasa wajahku memanas entah karena tersedak atau karena ketahuan sedang memandang seseorang.

Aku menarik selembar tisu untuk membersihkan tumpahan air yang terdapat di baju dan meja. Sekali lagi aku melirik namja itu dengan perlahan.

Aku terkesiap mendapati bahwa dia masih memandangku. Ya tuhan, ini sangat memalukan. Aku menundukkan kepalaku malu.

 _ **Drrtt.**_

Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Byun Baekhyun. Aku mengangkat telepon itu dengan kesal.

"Kemana saja kau Byunbaek!"

" _Jongin-ah? Kenapa menghubungiku hingga ratusan kali?_ "

"Apa kau tahu aku dari tadi berkeliling mencari rumahmu?"

" _Untuk apa?"_

"Mengantarkan tugas kelompok kita bodoh! Apa kau lupa hari ini harusnya kita berdiskusi dirumahmu?"

" _Ah benarkah? Hehehe mian, sepertinya aku lupa_ "

"YAK!" teriakku keras sambil mengarahkan ponsel itu ke mulutku. Aku tidak peduli jika suaraku barusan membuatku menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang yang berada di café. Aku sedang kesal sekali. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa padahal dialah yang mengusulkan untuk berdiskusi dirumahnya.

" _Jangan berteriak Jongin, telingaku sakit_ "

"Apa Chanyeol juga tidak datang ke rumahmu?"

" _Chanyeol? Dia ada disini dari tadi bersamaku_ "

"Lalu apa dia tidak bilang bahwa hari ini kita akan mengerjakan tugas?"

" _Hehehe sepertinya dia juga lupa. Kami dari tadi hanya menonton sambil bermesraan dan-_ "

"Cukup! Aku tidak mau mendengar kisah percintaanmu Byunbaek! Kalian menyebalkan sekali!"

" _Baiklah, sekarang kau dimana?_ "

"Tidak tahu!"

" _Bagaimana kau bisa tidak tahu?_ "

"Aku tersesat, seperti biasanya"

Kudengar Baekhyun mendengus geli di seberang sana. Oh ingatkan aku untuk membuat lukisan dari semua stok _eyeliner_ nya nanti.

"Jangan tertawa! Aku sedang berada di café, tunggu sebentar aku lupa namanya-"

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku untuk mencari nama dari café ini. **Muse**. Tulisan itu terpampang besar di dinding di belakang meja kasir.

"Muse Café"

" _Muse Café? Itu berada di arah yang berlawanan dengan rumahku. Kenapa kau bisa sampai disana?_ "

"Aku tidak tahu. Kau tahu sendiri kan, aku buta arah"

" _Haha, penyakitmu itu parah sekali_ "

"Aku tidak membutuhkanmu untuk menertawaiku. Sekarang cepat kesini dan jemput aku!"

" _Baiklah baiklah. Tunggu aku lima belas menit lagi_ "

"Lima belas menit? YAK! LAMA SEKALI!" teriakku kencang.

" _Aish! Jangan berteriak terus, apa kau tidak malu?_ "

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarku dan tersadar bahwa semua orang tengah menatapku dengan raut wajah kesal dan bingung. Kurasakan wajahku memanas. Segera kubungkukkan badanku meminta maaf ke orang-orang yang berada disana.

"Sudah cepat jemput aku! Jangan lama-lama" kali ini aku berbicara dengan suara pelan, hampir berbisik.

" _Baiklah, sepuluh menit lagi aku sampai_ "

Lalu sambungan itu langsung diputus sepihak oleh Baekhyun tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk protes. Kuletakkan ponselku dengan sedikit kesal ke atas meja. Tanpa sadar bibirku mengerucut kesal.

Jariku mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan tidak sabar. Kulirik jam di ponselku, baru dua menit berlalu. Dua menit tetapi terasa sangat lama. Menunggu itu menyebalkan sekali.

Namja-namja di meja yang berhadapan denganku berdiri. Sepertinya mereka sudah akan pulang. Membuatku kembali teringat dengan sikapku di telepon tadi. Bagaimana jika _namja_ _itu_ mendengarku ya? Ah, sudah pasti dia mendengarku.

Aish, pasti dia berfikir bahwa aku ini orang yang barbar. Aku menutup mukaku dengan kedua tanganku dan mengusapnya kasar. Tuhan, kenapa aku selalu bertingkah memalukan?

Aku menjatuhkan pandanganku pada namja itu lagi. Dia sedang berdiri bersama temannya di meja kasir. Ah kenapa rasanya tidak rela ya ketika dia akan pergi? Aku bahkan belum mengetahui namanya. Seandainya saja disini ada Baekhyun, pasti dia tidak akan segan untuk mengajaknya berkenalan. Baekhyun kan tidak tahu malu.

Rasanya seperti tersengat ketika dia berbalik dan menatapku sambil tersenyum. Ya, TERSENYUM! Aku memandang ke belakangku untuk memastikan bahwa dia memang tersenyum padaku, bukan pada seseorang yang di belakangku. Akan sangat memalukan jika aku balas tersenyum dan ternyata dia tidak sedang tersenyum padaku.

Di belakangku hanya ada sepasang kekasih yang bertengkar tadi, sepertinya sudah baikan. Terlihat dari tingkah mereka yang kini sedang suap-suapan sepotong cake. Menggelikan.

Aku kembali menatap namja tadi dan tersenyum sedikit malu. Lalu namja itu berbalik dan pergi keluar bersama temannya. Ah kenapa begitu cepat? Aku bahkan belum mengajaknya berkenalan.

Aku masih terpaku memandang punggung namja itu hingga aku tidak menyadari ada yang memanggilku. Kurasakan tepukan yang sedikit keras di pundakku membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku dari pintu café ke orang yang baru saja menepukku.

Baekhyun. Akhirnya dia datang juga, tetapi kenapa tidak dari tadi? Kalau saja dia datang sedikit lebih awal kan dia bisa membantuku berkenalan dengan namja tadi. Baekhyun itu kan terkenal tidak tahu malu. Apalagi ada Chanyeol yang juga sama-sama tidak tahu malu.

Aku merengut memandangnya kesal. Sedangkan dia hanya menyengir sedikit bersalah dan Chanyeol menarik kursi di hadapanku sambil tersenyum lebar. Ayolah, keduanya menyebalkan sekali.

"Maafkan kami Jongin. Kami lupa kalau kau seharusnya datang hari ini"

"Dan juga kami lupa kalau kau buta arah"

"Tetapi kan kau sudah sering ke rumahku, walaupun tidak pernah pergi sendiri sih. Tapi tetap saja-"

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua diam saja. Kalian membuatku kesal. Ini kalian bawa saja tugasnya, kerjakan berdua, aku tidak mau tahu lagi" kataku sambil menyerahkan sebuah makalah yang belum selesai dikerjakan.

"Baiklah"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sedang memperhatikan apa tadi hingga tidak mendengarku memanggilmu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"A-ah? T-tidak ada. Aku tidak memperhatikan siapa-siapa"

"Aku bertanya 'apa' dan kau menjawabnya dengan 'siapa', berarti kau tadi sedang memperhatikan seseorang kan? Dimana dia?" Tanya Baekhyun bersemangat sambil menoleh ke segala arah untuk menemukan objek yang tadi kuperhatikan.

"Apakah uri Jonginie menemukan tambatan hatinya?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda yang menyebalkan.

"Yak! Aku tidak memperhatikan siapapun disini!"

"Tidak memperhatikan siapapun disini? Berarti bukan disini ya? Apa orangnya di luar? Kulihat kau tadi sedang menatap pintu masuk" kata Baekhyun lagi

"Ya bahkan dia tidak sadar bahwa kita masuk juga melalui pintu itu" Chanyeol menambahkan.

"Uuu apa mungkin kau menemukan soulmate mu Jonginie~?"

"Ah, soulmate ya. Itu kan yang selalu dicari oleh uri Jonginie~"

"Ya, bahkan dia akan menceritakan sebuah mitologi Yunani untuk menjelaskan tentang soulmate"

"Sampai telingaku bosan mendengarnya"

"YAK! Kalian berdua kenapa selalu mengejekku?"

"Tidak mengejek, hanya ingin mengganggumu saja"

"YAK!"

"Suaramu terlalu keras. Jangan bertingkah memalukan di tempat umum"

Perkataan Baekhyun mengingatkanku pada tingkah memalukanku yang tadi. Membuat mukaku terasa memerah karena teringat senyuman namja tampan tadi.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?"

"Pasti terjadi sesuatu kan sebelum kami datang?"

"Tidak mau. Sekarang ayo pulang. Aku capek menunggu kalian dari tadi"

"Ceritakan dulu"

"Atau tidak kami antar pulang"

"Atau kau mau kami tinggalkan disini?"

"Dan tersesat tidak tahu bagaimana cara pulang?"

"Ukh"

"Kami menunggu~"

"Baiklah baiklah! Jangan disini. Ayo pulang dulu"

"Kajja!"

 **.**

Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi namja tampan.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Setahun kemudian_

"Jongin!"

Aku menoleh ketika mendengar ada yang memanggilku. Kulihat namja ber _eyeliner_ berlari-lari ke arahku. Baekhyun.

"Oh hai Baek. Kenapa kau lari-lari?" tanyaku.

Baekhyun memegang kedua lututnya sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya akibat berlari tadi.

"Apa kau sudah dengar?"

"Dengar apa?"

"Luhan sunbae mengadakan pesta Jumat malam. Chanyeol mendapatkan undangannya. Dan boleh membawa teman"

"Ya sudah, kalian pergi saja berdua"

"Yah, aku berlari-lari dari tadi karena ingin mengajakmu"

"Bukannya undangannya hanya satu?"

"Kan tidak dibatasi berapa jumlah teman yang dibawa. Lagipula sepertinya ini pesta terbuka. Siapapun boleh datang katanya"

"Ukh aku kurang suka pesta"

"Ayolah, akan banyak gadis cantik dan namja tampan disana"

"Aku tidak sepertimu Baek"

"Hey, aku sudah punya Chanyeol. Aku mengajakmu karena ingin kau bersosialisasi sedikit. Kau tidak pernah punya pacar. Aku kasihan padamu"

"Yak, untuk apa kau kasihan? Punya pacar tidak berarti segalanya"

"Ya ya ya, uri Jonginie tidak ingin punya pacar, dia ingin punya _soulmate_ "

"Jangan menghinaku! Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, _soulmate_ itu berbeda dengan pacar"

"Jangan diteruskan. Aku sedang tidak ingin mendengarkan teori _soulmate_ mu itu. Kau ikut atau tidak?"

"Uhm.."

"Ayolah, sekali-kali kau mengikuti pesta kan tidak ada salahnya. Siapa tahu kau menemukan jodohmu disana"

"Baiklah, tapi janji jangan meninggalkanku sendirian disana. Aku tidak begitu kenal dengan orang-orang"

"Oke, lagipula ada banyak teman sejurusanmu disana. Luhan sunbae kan sangat populer"

"Jemput aku ne"

"Okay"

 **.**

 **.**

Aku merengut kesal di sudut ruangan sambil memperhatikan sekitarku. Seperti dugaanku, tidak banyak yang kukenal disini. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun entah menghilang kemana. Oh ingatkan aku untuk membunuh mereka berdua nanti.

Bagaimana mungkin mereka meninggalkanku sendirian disini? Aku tersenyum kecil pada namja yang baru saja lewat di hadapanku. Kalau tidak salah namanya Lee Taemin. Dia terlihat menggandeng namja tinggi bermata belo. Hahh, bahkan di pesta seperti ini orang-orang tetap berduaan. Hampir di setiap sudut kulihat orang bermesraan bersama pasangannya.

Aku menghentakkan kakiku kesal. Mau pulang, tetapi aku kan tadi menumpang mobilnya Chanyeol. Aku memutuskan untuk mengambil minuman saja. Daripada berdiri seperti patung di sini. Menyedihkan sekali.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke salah satu meja yang menyediakan minuman berwarna-warni. _Fruit punch._ Dengan berbagai macam buah-buahan didalamnya. Yang beralkohol dipisahkan di meja yang satunya lagi. Aku sadar umurku masih belum cukup dan seumur hidup aku belum pernah menyentuh minuman beralkohol. Lagipula aku tidak ingin mabuk sendirian di pesta orang.

Tanganku bergerak mengambil salah satu gelas yang telah terisi dan tersedia disana. Tetapi ada tangan lain yang juga mengambil gelas itu. Aku mendongak untuk melihat pemilik tangan itu.

 _Deg._

Wajah itu. Wajah namja yang sangat ingin kulihat setahun belakangan ini. Wajah tampan yang menghantuiku padahal hanya sekali bertemu.

"Oh kau" kata suara si pemilik tangan itu. Suaranya rendah dan terkesan sedikit kekanakan.

"Oh?"

"Kau yang di Muse Café satu tahun yang lalu kan?"

"Eh?"

Bagaimana dia bisa mengingatku? Pikirku senang. Karena demi apapun aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Dan kali ini Tuhan mengabulkan keinginanku. Pasti ini karena aku anak yang baik.

"Iya, kau yang berteriak pada ponselmu dengan suara keras"

"Yah! Lagipula bagaimana kau bisa ingat?"

"Tentu saja, lagipula kau berteriak dengan sangat keras. Seisi café melihatmu waktu itu. Dan kau juga tersedak hebat ketika ketahuan sedang memandangku kan?"

Kurasakan wajahku memanas. Ya Tuhan, ini sangat memalukan.

"A-ah, sepertinya kau salah orang"

"Benarkah? Tetapi ingatanku biasanya sangat kuat. Aku yakin kau orangnya"

"Tapi aku tidak pernah melakukan hal yang memalukan. Aku ini selalu cool"

"Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan mata menyipit memberikan pandangan menyelidik.

"Aish! Benar, itu aku. Tetapi tolong lupakan itu. Dan aku tidak tersedak karena memandangmu"

"Lalu karena apa?"

"Hari itu sangat panas, ya sangat panas. Jadi aku meminum minumanku sedikit terburu-buru"

"Dan kau menundukkan kepalamu saat tahu aku masih memandangmu"

"Itu…ukh. Lupakan. Sangat memalukan"

"Tapi itu sangat lucu, kalau tidak pasti aku tidak akan mengingatmu sekarang"

"Tolong ganti di ingatanmu bahwa aku ini namja yang _cool_ " kataku sambil melakukan gerakan menghipotis dengan tanganku. "Kesan pertama ketika melihatku adalah kau melihat seorang namja tampan yang sangat _cool_ membuat satu café memandang dengan tatapan terpesona"

Namja itu mendengus dan terkekeh pelan. "Kau? _Cool_? Berarti kau bukan namja yang kuingat saat di café dulu"

"Kenapa? Aku ini sangat _cool_ kau tahu"

"Karena yang kuingat hanyalah namja manis dan bertingkah konyol"

"Yak! Aku tidak manis ataupun bertingkah konyol. Aku ini tampan"

Biasanya aku marah jika disebut manis, tetapi namja ini pengecualian sepertinya. Aku rela dipanggil apapun olehnya. Mau dipanggil manis, cool, tampan atau sayang pun aku rela. Eh apa?

"Well, berarti aku salah orang. Maaf telah mengganggumu"

Lalu namja itu beranjak untuk pergi. Tanpa sadar aku menahan tangannya. Dia berbalik sambil menyeringai tipis. Sial.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Pergi, kemana lagi?"

"Kau mau meninggalkanku sendirian disini?"

"Kau datang kesini sendiri?" tanyanya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak, tapi temanku menghilang. Oh lihat saja nanti akibatnya" kataku sambil mengepalkan tangan sebelah kanan membentuk tinju dan mengadukannya ke telapak tangan kiri.

"Kau lucu" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku mendelik ke arahnya. "Aku tidak." Oh darimana aku mendapatkan keberanian untuk mendelik ke wajah tampan itu. Eh? Sepertinya otakku mulai kacau. Kacau gara-gara wajah tampan itu.

"Apa kau temannya Luhan sunbae?" tanyaku penasaran. Siapa tahu kan ternyata dia satu universitas denganku selama ini.

"Bukan, aku sepupunya"

"Ah begitu" kataku sedikit kecewa. Setelah pesta ini usai berarti aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi kan?

" _By the way,_ siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Kim Jongin. Kau?"

"Oh Sehun"

Kami saling berjabat tangan saling mengenalkan diri.

"Sehun? Nama yang bagus"

"Terima kasih"

"Itu saja?"

"Apanya?"

"Kau tidak akan memuji namaku juga?"

Sehun mendengus. "Kau berharap dipuji?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi takjub dan tak percaya.

"Tidak juga. Tetapi kan orang biasanya akan memuji balik jika dipuji"

"Wah, kau benar-benar satu di antara sejuta"

"Berarti aku spesial"

"Tidak juga, itu artinya kau langka"

"Yak!"

"Baiklah, namamu juga bagus Jongin"

"Ah, terima kasih. Aku merasa tersanjung"

"Dan aku merasa terpaksa"

"Yak, jika memuji jangan pernah bilang kau terpaksa pada orang yang kau puji. Tidak sopan"

"Aku orang yang jujur"

"Aish"

Tiba-tiba ada yang memelukku dari belakang. Aku memutar dan mendapati Baekhyun sedang bergelayut padaku dan Chanyeol berada di belakangnya.

"YAK! Darimana saja kalian hah? Berani sekali meninggalkanku disini sendirian!"

Chanyeol terkekeh dengan wajah lucu menampakkan deretan gigi cemerlangnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun mengusap-ngusap kedua telinganya dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Tidak usah berteriak, Jonginie"

"Jangan memanggilku begitu!"

"Aish, telingaku sakit. Oh siapa si tampan ini? Hey tampan~"

"Ya ampun Baek, jaga sikapmu" desisku pelan. Demi apapun Baekhyun sangat memalukan. Apalagi ada Sehun disana. Aku tidak mau dia beranggapan aku anak aneh yang memiliki teman tidak waras.

"Dia sedikit mabuk Jong" kata Chanyeol.

"MWO?" aku membelalakkan mataku. "Dia kan masih di bawah umur!" teriakku keras. Chanyeol hanya meringis dengan tampang bersalah. Baekhyun mendelik menatapku.

"Kau yang lebih kecil dariku Jonginie! Cepat beritahu aku siapa si tampan ini" katanya sambil mendekat ke arah Sehun. Kulihat Sehun mundur selangkah. Aku malu sekali.

"Dia salah mengambil minuman tadi" jelas Chanyeol.

"Dasar bodoh!" tukasku kesal.

"Ayo pulang" ajak Chanyeol sambil menahan Baekhyun agar tidak berjalan ke arah Sehun.

"Eh, aku masih mau main disini Yeollie~ Dan kau belum memberitahuku nama namja tampan ini Jonginie~"

"Aish, kau memalukan. Bawa dia keluar duluan Yeol"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan pergi sambil menyeret Baekhyun yang meronta.

"Maafkan temanku, dia memalukan sekali"

"Tidak apa, dia mabuk. Itu wajar"

"Tetap saja, tidak mabuk saja dia sudah memalukan"

"Hahaha, oh ya apa maksudnya kau belum cukup umur? Kau mahasiswa tingkat berapa?"

"Aku baru tingkat pertama, kau?"

"Tingkat tiga"

"A-ah, maaf, apa aku harus memanggilmu sunbae?"

"Sehun saja. Tidak usah pakai embel-embel apapun"

Aku mengangguk, setelah itu tersadar bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah menunggu di mobil.

"Baiklah, aku duluan ya" kataku. Tak rela sebenarnya. Aku ingin mengobrol lebih lama lagi.

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bye Sehun"

"Bye Jongin, sampai jumpa lagi"

 _Sampai jumpa lagi? Ow, apakah kami akan bertemu lagi?_ Pikirku senang _._

"Apa menurutmu kita akan berjumpa lagi?"

"Mudah-mudahan saja"

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa Sehun"

"Sampai jumpa Jongin. Nama yang bagus _by the way_ , aku jujur"

Aku hanya tersenyum malu dan melambaikan tanganku. Dia hanya mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan sebagai balasan.

.

.

 **Tbc.**

 **Hehe gimana?**

 **Ceritanya juga mungkin agak monoton karena aku gak pernah bisa nulis cerita yang ada konfliknya *aku cinta damai* :3**

 **Lebih suka nulis sesuatu yang fluff dan ringan aja sih.**

 **.**

 **Mind to leave a review? ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soulmate**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This is Hunkai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YAOI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

"Hey kita bertemu lagi, Kim Jongin kan?"

Kata sebuah suara tiba-tiba. Aku berpaling dan mendapati seorang namja tinggi berkulit putih pucat sedang tersenyum.

"Ah, Oh Sehun" kataku kikuk.

"Sedang apa disini?"

"Sedang… Aku.."

"Hmm?"

"Aku sedang tersesat..kurasa"

"Tersesat? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ukh aku tidak tahu. Tahu-tahu aku sudah ada disini"

Dia berjalan mendekat. Kulihat dia membawa ransel di punggungnya.

"Kau sendiri darimana?"

"Aku baru pulang kuliah"

"Oh, aku sedang tidak ada jadwal hari ini" kataku. Tidak penting sekali omonganku. Siapa yang peduli jika aku ada jadwal atau tidak.

"Kau ingin kemana? Mau kutemani?" tawarnya. Tawaran yang sangat menggoda. Tentu saja aku mau.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin pulang. Tadi aku habis dari café bersama temanku, tapi dia sudah pulang duluan karena ada urusan. Dan sekarang aku tidak tahu jalan pulang ke apartemenku"

"Mau kuantarkan pulang?"

"Hmm, tiba-tiba aku tidak ingin pulang" Aku masih ingin berlama-lama dengannya.

"Lalu?"

"Entahlah"

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan saja di sekitar sini? Hingga kau menemukan jalan ke apartemenmu mungkin"

"Kedengarannya bagus"

"Aku tahu kedai _tteokbokki_ di dekat sini, apa kau mau?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin makan itu. Bagaimana kalau _jajjangmyeon_ saja?"

" _Jajjangmyeon_? Aku tahu satu tempat yang bagus, ayo aku juga lumayan lapar. Kau tahu, habis kuliah"

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum mengerti. Habis kuliah pasti terasa sangat lapar. "Kajja"

 **.**

 **.**

Aku berjalan di tengah-tengah taman bermain ini sendirian. Cuaca hari ini lumayan dingin membuatku kembali merapatkan jaket yang kukenakan. Tidak ada rencana apapun sebenarnya hari ini karena aku sedang tidak memiliki jadwal kuliah. Dan menonton televisi di bawah selimut hangat dan secangkir cokelat panas merupakan rencana yang sangat bagus.

Tetapi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berhasil menyeretku keluar dari apartemen dan mengajakku keluar.

" _Ayo keluar jalan-jalan. Hari ini tidak ada jadwal kuliah kan? Chanyeol dan aku berencana pergi ke taman bermain. Ayo, kau juga ikut" ajak Baekhyun sambil menarik tanganku._

 _Entah bagaimana caranya dua makhluk ini berhasil masuk ke apartemenku. Oh ya, aku yang memberikan kunci cadangan dulu. Dasar Jongin bodoh!_

" _Tidak mau. Aku hanya akan jadi obat nyamuk di antara kalian" aku kembali bergelung di bawah selimut hangatku dan menekan tombol remote untuk mengganti channel. Sebenarnya ini lumayan membosankan mengingat hanya ada drama picisan dan berita pada jam-jam seperti ini._

" _Ayolah. Kau terlihat menyedihkan seperti itu Jongin" paksanya lagi sambil melepas selimutku._

" _Tidak mau, dan berhentilah menarik selimutku. Ini sangat dingin" aku memukul tangannya menggunakan remote ditanganku, membuatnya mengaduh, dan kembali membenarkan letak selimutku yang hampir jatuh._

" _Kau terlihat seperti wanita tua dengan kucingnya yang kesepian menunggu ajalnya, Jong" kata Chanyeol sambil merebut remote ditanganku. Lalu dengan sesuka hatinya dia menukar channel menjadi channel berisikan hewan-hewan di alam liar._ Animal Planet. _Aku mendengus pelan. Mungkin Chanyeol ingin melihat teman-teman satu spesiesnya masuk ke dalam televisi._

" _Yak! Siapa yang kau bilang wanita tua hah?" teriakku sambil merampas remote itu kembali._

" _Tentu saja kau"_

" _Mwo?"_

" _Chanyeol benar Jong. Kau terlihat seperti wanita gendut tua yang malas beranjak sesentipun"_

" _Lebih baik kalian berdua keluar sebelum aku membunuh kalian"_

" _Ayolah. Ikut dengan kami saja. Janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu" kata Baekhyun diikuti kedipan mata yang membuatku mual._

 _Aku memutar kedua bola mataku jengah. "Tidak mau"_

" _Akan kutraktir bubbletea disana nanti" kata Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar senang dan senyum yang terlalu lebar._

" _Hari sedingin ini siapa yang mau minum bubbletea? Dasar bodoh"_

" _Ayam!" teriak Chanyeol tiba-tiba._

 _Aku terlonjak kaget "Mana?"_

" _Maksudku akan kutraktir ayam goreng"_

" _Kau tidak berbohong kan?" tanyaku sambil menyipitkan kedua mataku. Sudah terlalu sering aku dibohongi dengan iming-iming ayam goreng. Dan kali ini aku tidak mau jatuh ke lubang yang sama._

" _Janji!" kata Chanyeol lagi._

" _Dan akan kubelikan cokelat panas kesukaanmu" kata Baekhyun._

" _Baiklah! Tunggu lima menit. Aku ganti baju dulu" kataku sambil berdiri menuju kamar. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya ber-_ high five _ria._

Dan sekarang seperti biasanya, aku tersesat. Entah dimana mereka berdua saat ini. Tadinya mereka masih di belakang mengikutiku yang ingin naik komidi putar. Tetapi sedetik kemudian mereka menghilang.

"Hey"

Aku menoleh untuk memandang suara yang menyapaku. Seorang namja tinggi dengan kulit putih pucat. Oh Sehun. Namja itu memakai _beanie_ berwarna putih dan jaket berwarna hitam. Aku kembali merasakan getaran aneh yang menyenangkan setiap melihatnya.

Dia berjalan mendekat dengan senyum lebar.

"Ternyata aku benar. Kim Jongin"

Aku melambaikan tanganku dengan grogi dan tersenyum kaku "Oh Sehun"

"Sedang apa disini?" tanyanya.

"Menurutmu apa yang dilakukan orang di taman bermain? Tidur?"

"Hahaha kau benar. Lagipula itu hanya pertanyaan basa-basi. Kau sendirian kesini?"

"Tadinya tidak"

"Sekarang?"

"Sekarang iya. Temanku tersesat"

"Tersesat? Kau sudah menghubungi nomornya?"

"Sudah, nomor keduanya tidak aktif"

"Keduanya?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Iya, temanku ada dua orang"

Dia terdiam sesaat namun sedetik kemudian dia tertawa keras sambil menepuk kedua tangannya. Kenapa?

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Kau lucu sekali"

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Bagaimana bisa temanmu dua orang tersesat? Kaulah yang sedang tersesat Jongin"

"Ukh, tadi mereka masih di belakangku. Sekarang sudah hilang, berarti mereka yang tersesat. Bukan aku"

"Hahaha kau benar-benar lucu"

"Yah, hentikan itu. Kau membuatku malu"

Dia masih terkekeh pelan. Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud melucu ataupun menarik perhatiannya. Tetapi wajahnya tampan sekali, pikirku dengan wajah memanas.

"Tidakkah ini aneh?" tanyanya lagi.

Tanpa sadar kami berjalan pelan menuju salah satu bangku disana.

"Apa yang aneh?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya.

"Aku selalu bertemu denganmu secara tidak disengaja"

"Hmm kau benar. Apa seaneh itu?"

"Tidak begitu aneh sebenarnya. Bisa saja kau mengikutiku kan?"

"Hey! Aku bukan _stalker_ "

"Hahaha aku hanya bercanda. Ini ibaratnya seperti dua kutub magnet yang saling tarik menarik"

"Maksudnya?"

"Jika yang satu mendekat yang satunya akan lebih mendekat lagi, seperti magnet. Dan sepertinya kita juga begitu. Kita selalu bertemu tanpa direncanakan"

"Wah, kau benar juga. Jangan-jangan kita…"

"Jangan-jangan kita apa?" tanyanya.

… _berjodoh._ Ya Tuhan, kurasa aku mulai gila.

"Tidak, lupakan saja" kataku pelan. Seandainya dia bisa mendengarkan pikiranku apa kira-kira reaksinya ya.

"Hmm, _by the way_ , bagaimana dengan secangkir kopi?"

"Aku lebih suka cokelat panas"

"Cokelat panas dan sepiring _brownies_ , bagaimana?"

" _Your treat_?"

"Haha okay, aku traktir kali ini. Tapi jika kita bertemu lagi secara tidak sengaja kedepannya, giliranmu yang mentraktirku"

" _Sounds like a good plan_. Dan kupastikan untuk tidak bertemu denganmu. Aku lebih sayang dompetku"

Bohong. Kuharap aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Akan kutraktir apapun yang kau mau.

"Kau curang"

"Biarkan saja. Ayo, kau sudah berjanji mentraktirku"

"Baiklah baiklah. Kajja"

Kami berjalan menuju salah satu coffee shop terdekat yang terdapat di taman bermain ini. Belum beberapa langkah terdengar suara pengumuman dari pengeras suara yang terdapat di setiap sudut taman bermain ini.

" _Diberitahukan kepada yang bernama Kim Jongin untuk segera datang ke Pusat Informasi Anak Hilang karena hyungnya Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun menunggu disini. Sekali lagi, diberitahukan—"_

 _Plak!_ Tanpa sadar aku menepuk jidatku. _Face palmed_.

Sialan! Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun sialan!

Aku merasa mukaku memerah karena malu. Ya Tuhan, apa-apaan itu? Pusat informasi anak hilang? Hey, aku sudah besar. Sudah kuliah! Malah sudah bisa bikin ana—lupakan.

Aku mendengar kekehan kecil disampingku. Sehun. Dia terkekeh tertahan dengan tangan kiri di perut dan tangan kanan di mulutnya.

"Yak! Jangan menertawaiku!"

"Hahaha kau benar-benar daebak! Temanmu juga"

"Yak Oh Sehun!"

"Baiklah baiklah. Jadi bagaimana? Pergi ke pusat informasi untuk menemui 'hyung'mu? Aku bisa mengantarkanmu kesana biar tidak tersesat"

"YAK!"

"Hahaha mian mian"

"Lupakan saja mereka. Siapa suruh meninggalkanku tadi. Ayo, aku lebih suka ditraktir daripada jalan bersama dua makhluk itu"

"Kau yakin tidak mau ke pusat informasi? Bagaimana kalau aku dituduh menculik anak nanti?"

Aku mendelik tajam membuatnya tersenyum tertahan. Dia menarik tanganku dan mengajakku masuk ke coffee shop itu. Aku tertunduk memandang tanganku yang digenggamnya dengan wajah memanas.

 **.**

 **.**

Dua bulan setelah itu aku kembali bertemu dengannya. Kali ini aku sedang tidak tersesat dan aku merasa bangga akan itu. Aku baru saja pulang kuliah dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko sepatu yang ada di mall. Awalnya hanya ingin membeli sepatu baru tetapi akhirnya aku malah berkeliling di dalam mall.

Tidak jelas yang kulakukan. Aku mencicipi stand-stand makanan yang ada disana. _Selagi gratis_ , pikirku. Detik kemudian aku sudah berada di arena permainan, _game center_ , yang ada di lantai atas. Sepertinya aku menghabiskan waktu sekitar satu jam disana.

Lalu aku turun karena merasa capek. Niatku ingin mencari minuman yang menyegarkan ketika tiba-tiba aku menabrak seseorang. Tidak terlalu keras dan tidak sampai jatuh seperti di drama-drama dimana peran utama jatuh dan ditangkap oleh pangerannya. _So lame._

Aku mendongak dan terkejut mendapati itu Sehun. Kulihat dia juga terkejut melihatku.

"Hey Jongin"

"Sehun"

"Apa kau tersesat lagi?"

"Yah! Tentu saja tidak"

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku hanya berkeliling saja disini"

"Sendirian?"

Aku mengangguk. Aku memperhatikannya dari atas sampai bawah. Dia mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak merah hitam yang terbuka menampakkan kaos hitam polos dibaliknya. Jeans nya berwarna hitam dengan sepatu converse berwarna merah. Secara keseluruhan, namja ini seperti model. Sungguh. Dengan tinggi yang menjulang— _baru kusadari dia lebih tinggi dariku—_ dan kulit putih dia cocok sekali menjadi model.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa?"

"Sama, aku bosan di rumah dan sedang tidak ada jadwal"

"Sendirian juga?"

"Tadinya tidak. Aku bersama teman satu rumahku, tetapi dia malah pergi ketika melihat namja incarannya juga ada disini"

"Lalu kau ditinggal?"

"Begitulah"

Aku tertawa mendengar hal itu.

"Kau tahu, aku juga sering ditinggalkan oleh dua orang temanku. Kau pasti ingat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kan?"

Dia mengangguk dan terkekeh kecil. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya tetapi aku yakin itu berhubungan dengan kejadian di taman bermain dimana aku disangka anak hilang.

"Mereka adalah pasangan kekasih dan sering sekali menjadikanku obat nyamuk"

"Kau sendiri tidak mempunyai kekasih?"

"Belum"

"Kenapa? Kau manis, kurasa akan banyak yang menyukaimu"

"M-manis?"

Dia mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Aku ini tampan— _kullihat dia memutar kedua bola matanya—_ lagipula aku belum menemukan yang cocok"

"Apa kau punya kriteria tertentu?"

"Hmm, sepertinya tidak. Hanya mencari yang cocok saja"

"Begitu"

"Kau sendiri? Belum punya kekasih?"

"Jika aku sudah punya pasti aku lebih memilih pergi bersama kekasihku daripada pergi dengan temanku"

Aku terkekeh pelan. Senang karena namja itu belum punya kekasih. Selalu ada kemungkinan untuk sebuah harapan kan?

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita bertemu lagi" katanya.

Aku menaikkan alisku. Maksudnya? Tentu saja, kita kan memang sedang bertemu sekarang ini.

"Kau masih ingat janjimu?" tanyanya lagi.

Janji? Aku mengerutkan alisku berpikir. Ah ya! Janji itu.

"Aku berjanji mentraktirmu kan?"

"Ah, kau ingat juga"

"Seharusnya tadi aku langsung pergi saja, jadi aku tidak harus mentraktirmu" candaku.

"Seharusnya begitu, tapi janji adalah janji, jadi kau harus mentraktirku sekarang"

"Baiklah, kau mau apa?"

"Hmm, bagaimana dengan _bubbletea_?"

" _Bubbletea_? Hanya _bubbletea_ saja?"

"Nanti akan kupikirkan yang lain. Sekarang aku ingin minum _bubbletea_ "

"Baiklah kajja, aku juga haus"

Lalu kami berjalan menuju stand _bubbletea_ yang juga terdapat di dalam mall itu. Setidaknya ini sebuah kemajuan kan? Daripada aku berkeliling sendiri. Dan dia juga sendiri, lebih baik berjalan bersama daripada jalan sendiri kan? Pikirku senang _. Ah, aku menyukai namja ini._

 **.**

 **.**

Oke kali ini aku benar-benar tidak tahu sedang berada dimana. Tadinya aku sedang mencari alamat café baru yang disebut oleh Baekhyun kemarin. Katanya cokelat serta _cheese cake_ disana sangat enak. Baekhyun sudah pergi bersama Chanyeol dan menyarankanku pergi kesana juga.

Tetapi Baekhyun tidak mau menemaniku pergi. Dasar pelit. Hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal kuliah. Hanya satu pagi tadi dan karena siang ini kosong aku memutuskan untuk mencari café itu. Seperti tidak belajar dari pengalaman-pengalaman sebelumnya, aku lagi-lagi tersesat.

Baekhyun bilang café itu hanya berjarak sepuluh menit dari apartemenku. Tetapi aku yakin aku sudah berjalan selama dua jam. Dan aku sudah benar-benar jauh dari apartemenku. Belum lagi aku berada di daerah yang tidak dilewati bus sepertinya. Sial.

Aku menghubungi ponsel Baekhyun dan hanya masuk ke _voice mail_. Oh ya, dia masih ada kuliah. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana caranya aku pulang? _Umma…_

Aku terus berjalan sampai aku menemukan sebuah taman kecil. Ada dua buah ayunan dan satu perosotan disana. Aku melangkah duduk di atas ayunan itu. Sekalian mengistirahatkan kakiku yang terasa pegal sekali.

Kulihat ada yang jual berbagai macam makanan anak-anak di taman itu. Ada ice cream, minuman berwarna-warni yang terlihat segar (aku meneguk ludahku kasar), juga permen kapas yang terlihat lembut. Aku ingin beli minuman itu tetapi kakiku terasa berat untuk ditegakkan. Aku hanya bisa memandang minuman itu dengan pandangan penuh harapan.

"Liurmu menetes"

Aku tersentak dan menoleh untuk mendapati seorang namja berdiri di tiang di samping ayunanku. Namja itu tersenyum dengan tangan berada di saku celananya.

"Sehun! Sedang apa disini?" Sepertinya suaraku terdengar sangat gembira. Senang sekali bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Rumahku tidak jauh dari sini"

"Benarkah?"

Dia mengangguk. Lalu mengambil tempat di ayunan yang berada di sebelahku.

"Sudah lama ya? Sebulan mungkin?" tanyanya.

"Apanya?"

"Sudah sebulan sejak aku terakhir melihatmu"

"Ah kau benar"

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa berada disini?"

"Itu.. ehm.."

"Tersesat lagi?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Ani! Hanya salah jalan saja kurasa"

"Salah jalan?" tanyanya lagi dengan alis terangkat bertanya.

"Uhm" anggukku.

"Dan sudah berapa lama kau berjalan karena 'salah jalan' itu?"

"Er.. dua jam"

Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar jawabanku. Aku merengut kesal. Sial. Kenapa setiap bertemu dengannya aku tidak pernah terlihat cool?

"Kau tersesat Jongin"

"Baiklah, aku memang tersesat. Aku bahkan tidak tahu ini dimana"

"Mau kuantarkan pulang?"

Telingaku bergerak gembira mendengarnya. Mau! Tentu saja mau!

"Err, boleh juga. Jika kau memaksa"

 _Eww aku tidak tahu siapa yang berbicara melalui mulutku ini._

"Aku tidak memaksa. Jika kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa"

"Mau!" teriakku cepat. Membuatnya sedikit tersentak kaget karena suaraku. Aku menunduk malu.

Dia terkekeh kecil, "Baiklah, kajja" ajaknya sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. Aku memandangnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kau mau minta apa?" tanyaku bodoh.

"Tanganmu"

"Eh? Tanganku? Tapi tanganku hanya ada dua, mana bisa kuberikan padamu" Aku menggenggam erat tali ayunan itu, takut jika tanganku benar-benar akan diambil.

"Aku tidak mau mengambil tanganmu, bodoh. Berikan tanganmu padaku biar kau tidak tersesat lagi" katanya sambil meraih tangan kananku dan mengajakku berdiri. Aku tersenyum malu.

Kami berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju apartemenku. Aku memberitahu alamatku dan terkejut ketika Sehun mengatakan bahwa apartemenku lumayan jauh dari sini. Dia kembali bertanya bagaimana caranya aku bisa sampai kesini. Aku hanya tersenyum bodoh sambil menyeruput minumanku.

Ya, dia membelikanku minuman warna-warni itu ketika kami berjalan keluar dari taman. Sepertinya dia tahu pandanganku yang penuh damba terhadap minuman itu tadi. Kami berjalan sambil bercerita satu sama lain.

Sehun tinggal bersama seorang sahabatnya di sebuah rumah. Dia merupakan mahasiswa jurusan bisnis dan sudah di tahun ketiga. Dulu aku mengira dia seumuran denganku.

Sedangkan aku tinggal di apartemen sendiri. Orang tuaku berada di Busan, tetapi aku memutuskan untuk sekolah di Seoul. Mengikuti Baekhyun yang pindah pada saat kelas dua sekolah menengah atas. Untungnya kedua orang tuaku juga setuju mengingat pendidikan disini jauh lebih baik. Aku sendiri baru di tahun pertamaku kuliah.

Tak lama kami sampai di depan apartemenku. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih padanya karena telah mengantarku pulang. Dia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kemudian berbalik untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Ah, dia baik sekali.

Aku memandangnya dan memutuskan untuk masuk ke apartemenku setelah dia tidak kelihatan saja. Tetapi tiba-tiba dia berbalik dan berjalan ke arahku lagi. Aku bingung.

"Berikan aku nomor ponselmu" katanya.

"Ha? Untuk apa?"

"Siapa tahu kau tersesat lagi nanti jadi kau bisa menghubungiku"

"Yak, aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk selalu tersesat setiap saat"

Walaupun berkata begitu aku tetap mengeluarkan ponselku dan memberikannya padanya. Dia menerimanya dan mengetikkan nomornya di ponselku. Kemudian menghubungi nomornya melalui ponselku. Dan kami saling bertukar nomor.

Dia mengembalikan ponselku sambil tersenyum senang. Kemudian dia berbalik pergi. Aku sendiri tersenyum lebar sekali hingga kurasa bibirku akan robek. Aku melonjak senang. Akhirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

 **.**

 **Gimana dengan chapter ini? Kurang greget pasti ya haha :')**

 **Mind to leave a review? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soulmate**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This is Hunkai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YAOI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter End**

Terhitung sudah tiga minggu sejak aku memberikan nomor ponselku padanya. Dan malam itu juga dia langsung mengirimiku pesan dan kami saling membalas pesan. Awalnya hanya pertanyaan sederhana seperti _Kau sedang apa? Sudah makan?_ Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan basa-basi lainnya.

Pertanyaan basa-basi yang membuatku terbang. Ayolah, bagaimana perasaanmu ketika namja yang selalu kau bayangkan kini berada sangat dekat denganmu?

Aku mengguling-gulingkan badanku di atas tempat tidur. Entah kenapa hari ini aku merasa senang. Mulai dari bangun tidur dan mendapatkan pesan 'selamat pagi' dari Sehun. Ah, Sehun sedang apa sekarang ya?

 _ **Tring**_

Terdengar bunyi notifikasi dari ponselku yang menandakan ada pesan masuk. Kubuka pesan itu dan mendapati bahwa itu Sehun. Panjang umur sekali. Padahal baru saja kupikirkan. Jangan-jangan kami benar-benar berjodoh. Eh?

 **From: Sehun**

 _Jongin, bisa bertemu hari ini?_

Ahh dia mengajakku bertemu. Tentu saja aku mau! Dengan cepat kuketikkan balasannya dan menekan tombol kirim.

 **To: Sehun**

 _Tentu saja. Ada apa?_

Ponselku berbunyi lagi. Aku membuka pesan itu dengan cepat.

 **From: Sehun**

 _Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Sebaiknya kita bertemu dimana? Ada saran tempat tertentu?_

Mengatakan apa? Apakah…? Aku kembali mengetik dengan kecepatan super. Aku sendiri sampai heran kenapa jariku bisa mengetik secepat itu.

 **To: Sehun**

 _Hmm, bagaimana kalau di taman dekat rumahmu saja? Disana tempatnya bagus._

 **From: Sehun**

 _Bukankah sedikit jauh dari tempatmu? Tidak mau tempat lain saja?_

 **To: Sehun**

 _Tidak, aku ingin main kesana. Aku ingin minuman warna-warni itu lagi_

 **From: Sehun**

 _Kau yakin? Bagaimana jika kau tersesat lagi? Aku jemput saja ya?_

 **To: Sehun**

 _Aku bukan anak kecil Sehun. Ingatanku tidak separah itu. Aku ingat jalannya_

 **From: Sehun**

 _Hmm, baiklah. Kutunggu ya_

 **To: Sehun**

 _Okay :)_

Aku bergegas memakai jaket dan beanie berwarna hitam. Hari ini cuaca lumayan dingin akibat hujan yang mengguyur tadi pagi.

Dengan penuh percaya diri aku berjalan ke arah yang kurasa benar. Kenyataannya aku lupa jalan kesana. Aku tersesat, lagi!

Ini sangat menyebalkan. Aku melihat kiri dan kanan untuk memastikan aku sedang berada dimana. Sehun pasti sudah lama menunggu. Kulirik jam ditanganku. Sial, aku sudah terlambat 30 menit.

 _ **Drrtt.**_

Ponselku bergetar. Itu pasti Sehun, pikirku panik. Ayolah, aku sudah sok tadi mengatakan bahwa aku ingat jalan menuju taman itu. Dan sekarang dia menghubungiku. _Angkat. Tidak. Angkat. Tidak. Tapi ini Sehun. Angkat. Tidak. Angkat sajalah!_

"Y-yoboseyo?"

"Kau dimana?"

"Uhm—"

"Sudah kuduga, pasti tersesat kan?"

"A-ani! Aku hanya—"

"Hanya sedang tersesat kan?"

Aku diam. Karena itu memang benar. Memalukan.

"Kau dimana sekarang?"

"Uhm…"

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingku untuk mengetahui posisiku. Ada sebuah TK di samping kiriku dan sebuah toko bunga di sebelahnya. Aku memberitahukan itu padanya.

"Baiklah, tunggu aku lima menit lagi. Itu tidak jauh"

"Okay"

Sambungan itu terputus. Aku menghela nafas. Kenapa selalu begini? Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan otakku. Apa aku harus melakukan _CT-scan?_

Aku berdiri sambil menendang-nendang kerikil kecil yang ada di dekat kakiku. Menunggu itu menyebalkan. Tapi ini Sehun, selama apapun tidak akan menyebalkan kurasa. Pikirku sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Jongin"

Aku mendongak dan Sehun sudah berdiri di hadapanku. Wajahnya terlihat memerah dengan nafas sedikit memburu. Seperti habis lari.

"Sehun, aku—"

"Tidak perlu dijelaskan, aku tahu"

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah"

"Kau marah?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa marah padamu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum hangat.

Ah ini gawat, bisa-bisa aku meleleh disini. Aku memalingkan pandanganku ke arah selain dia. Apapun yang bisa kupandang selain dia. Batu, bangunan, lampu jalan, apapun.

"Oh ya, kau ingin mengatakan apa?" tanyaku.

"Ehm itu, apa aku harus mengatakannya disini?"

"Lalu kau mau dimana?"

"I-itu…"

Aneh sekali melihat Sehun tiba-tiba salah tingkah begitu.

"Ah, lupakan saja. Kau sudah makan?" tanyanya.

"Aku sudah makan sebelum kesini tadi. Kau ingin mengatakan apa? Jangan membuatku penasaran"

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya Jongin"

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini?"

"Aku ingin memelukmu saat ini"

Kurasakan wajahku memanas. Sehun ingin memelukku?

Aku menatap matanya dan dia menatapku balik.

"Peluk saja" kataku pelan.

Tanpa aba-aba dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Hangat. Sehun terasa hangat dan menenangkan. Aku membalas pelukannya.

"Aku menyukaimu Jongin-ah"

Kulepas pelukannya dan menatapnya sedikit terkejut. Benarkah?

"K-kau menyukaiku?"

"Ya, aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Mau! Tentu saja mau! Ini yang sudah sangat lama kuinginkan.

Aku mengangguk dan memeluknya erat. Dia meletakkan kepalanya di perpotongan leherku, membuatku sedikit mendengus tertahan karena geli nafasnya berada dekat denganku. Yah apapun itu, dia sekarang milikku.

Apa kau pernah merasakan bahagia yang meluap-luap? Aku sangat bahagia hingga rasanya aku bisa meledak. Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang hingga rasanya satu jantung tidak cukup.

Dia, namja tampan yang selalu ada di pikiranku, memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Ini bahkan lebih indah dari mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan. _Yah, mimpiku hanya berputar pada ayam goreng dan makanan lainnya_.

Dia sekarang…milikku.

"Sehun, apa kau percaya pada istilah _love at first sight_?"

"Cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Tidak pernah percaya"

"Kenapa?" aku berusaha untuk tidak terdengar kecewa. Padahal aku sudah jatuh hati padanya sejak aku pertama melihatnya di café dulu.

"Karena itu terdengar konyol"

"Konyol?"

"Ya hanya konyol"

"Kalau _soulmate_? Apa kau percaya itu?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan istilah-istilah itu"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena menurutku yang terpenting adalah bagaimana kita menjalani kisah kita sendiri. Tidak perlu istilah-istilah seperti _soulmate_ ataupun cinta pada pandangan pertama seperti itu. Katakan saja aku orang yang realistis"

"Hmm begitu, lalu apa kau ingat ketika kita pertama bertemu?"

"Tentu saja"

"Apa kau merasakan sesuatu?"

"Sesuatu seperti apa"

"Hmm, sebuah perasaan yang aneh. Sedikit 'menggelitik'"

"'Menggelitik'?"

"Ya, disini, di dadamu" kataku sambil menunjuk dadanya.

"Tidak"

"Kau benar-benar tidak merasakan apapun?" tanyaku sedikit kecewa.

"Uhm, kecuali perasaan senang mungkin melihatmu pada saat itu"

"Senang?" tanyaku dengan senyum lebar.

"Ya, siapa yang tidak senang melihat tingkah lakumu yang ajaib itu"

"Yak!" aku memukul lengannya.

"Kau terlihat menggemaskan saat itu"

"Menggemaskan?"

"Ya, kau sangat lucu dan menarik"

"Tidak _cool_ atau tampan? Sepertinya aku harus benar-benar menghipnotismu agar kau melupakan kesan pertama ketika melihatku yang sangat tidak keren itu"

Dia memelukku lagi.

"Jangan. Tetaplah seperti ini. Aku lebih suka kau yang begini daripada namja _cool_. Aku sudah _cool_ , dua orang _cool_ tidak akan membuat perpaduan yang menarik"

Aku mencubit lengannya kesal. Dia mengaduh pelan sambil terkekeh dan merapatkan pelukannya.

"Apapun yang terjadi dulu tidaklah penting Jongin. Yang penting adalah sekarang kau bersamaku"

"Kau milikku" kataku pelan.

"Ya, dan kau juga milikku"

"Belum tentu, kita lihat saja nanti"

Dia mencubit pipiku dengan keras. "Kau bilang apa tadi"

"Kau pemaksa" kataku sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"Tidak akan kulepas"

"Baiklah baiklah, aku juga milikmu Sehun"

Dia tersenyum senang melepaskan pipiku dan mengusak rambutku pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini genap dua minggu aku berpacaran dengannya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak habis-habisnya mengejekku setelah mendengar aku sudah memiliki kekasih.

" _Oh namja mana yang sangat tidak beruntung itu?"_

" _Kasihan sekali dia mendapatkan seorang anak buta arah seperti Jongin"_

" _Apalagi jika dia tahu bahwa Jongin itu sedikit barbar"_

" _Anak barbar yang cuma bisa makan ayam"_

" _Jongin juga tidak cantik sepertiku"_

" _Kaulah yang tercantik Baekkie"_

" _Ahh, kau juga yang paling tampan Yeollie"_

" _KELUAR DARI KAMARKU SEKARANG JUGA!"_

Yah itu hanya sedikit dari ejekan mereka. Benar-benar menjengkelkan. Ingin rasanya kujahit kedua mulut mereka biar tidak mengejekku lagi.

Aku mematut diri di depan kaca. Saat ini aku sedang bersiap-siap karena kalian tahu apa? Sehun mengajakku berkencan! Sekali lagi KENCAN! Ini kencan pertama kami dan aku sangat senang.

Dari tadi aku bergonta-ganti baju karena tidak menemukan yang pas. Oh aku terdengar seperti gadis SMA yang baru puber. Aku menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal menyadari aku bertingkah konyol.

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk memakai sweater berwarna putih dan _skinny jeans_ berwarna biru pudar serta _converse_ berwarna putih.

Kurapikan rambutku dan tersenyum puas melihat tampilanku di kaca. _Kau terlihat sangat tampan dan cool Jongin_ , pikirku senang.

Kuambil dompet beserta ponselku dan berjalan keluar. Dia mengatakan tadi untuk bertemu di sebuah café bernama Starlight. Sehun bahkan memberikan peta untukku agar tidak tersesat. Aku tidak tahu harus merasa malu atau terharu karena ini.

Aku tidak butuh peta itu. Aku pernah beberapa kali ke café Starlight bersama Baekhyun jadi aku masih ingat jalannya.

Aku masuk ke dalam café dan langsung duduk di salah satu kursi kosong disana. Aku tidak terlambat ataupun tersesat kali ini, membuatku tersenyum bangga.

Aku mulai membaca-baca menu yang ada sambil menunggu Sehun datang. Alunan musik dari café ini juga sangat menyenangkan.

Tak terasa sudah hampir setengah jam aku menunggu. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku kesal. Kenapa Sehun belum datang juga? Jika dia terlambat kan bisa memberitahuku melalui pesan.

 _Tring_

Panjang umur. Ponselku berbunyi menandakan pesan masuk. Sudah pasti itu Sehun kan?

Aku membuka pesan dengan cepat dan langsung kesal mengetahui bahwa itu hanya pesan dari _operator_. Aku meletakkan ponselku dengan sedikit kesal ke atas meja.

"Sudah memutuskan untuk memesan sesuatu Tuan?" tanya waiter itu untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Aku masih menunggu temanku datang" jawabku.

Waiter itu tersenyum tidak ikhlas dan kembali untuk melayani pengunjung lainnya. Aku mendengus kesal. Sebentar lagi pasti dia akan balik dan menanyakan pesananku.

 _Tring_

Ponselku berbunyi lagi. Aku membukanya dengan tidak semangat.

 **From: Sehun**

 _Kau dimana? Apa tersesat lagi?_

 **To: Sehun**

 _Kau yang dimana? Aku sudah menunggumu selama tiga puluh menit_

 _ **Drrtt.**_

Ponselku berbunyi dan layarnya menunjukkan Sehun sedang menghubungiku.

"Aku juga menunggumu selama setengah jam di café Starlight ini. Aku kira kau tersesat lagi"

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak melihatmu disini?" Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling café. Mungkin saja aku tidak melihat Sehun tadi kan? Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Sehun disana.

"Kau di café Starlight kan?"

"Ya, aku di café itu sekarang. Kau dimana?"

"Kau mengikuti peta yang kuberi kan?"

"Tidak, aku datang langsung ke café ini tanpa peta. Aku hebat kan?"

"Aish. Aku memberimu peta karena aku yakin kau tidak tahu café Starlight"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku sudah pernah beberapa kali kesini bersama Baekhyun"

"Beberapa kali? Tapi café ini kan baru buka—tunggu dulu—apa kau tidak tahu bahwa café itu buka cabang yang baru?"

"N-nde? Benarkah?"

"Astaga Jongin. Makanya kau harus ikuti peta itu tadi" suara Sehun terdengar gemas sekarang. Apa dia marah padaku?

"Mian. Aku akan kesana sekarang"

"Tidak usah—"

"Apa kau marah?"

"Tidak, tunggu saja aku disana oke?"

"Ani, aku saja yang kesana"

"Dan membiarkanmu tersesat lagi?"

"Yah! Aku tidak sebodoh itu. Kan ada peta darimu. Aku tidak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi di café ini. Waiter itu sudah menatapku tajam dari tadi karena aku tidak memesan apapun"

"Baiklah, kau tunggu di luar café itu saja bagaimana?"

"Okay"

"Tunggu aku ne"

"Baiklah"

Sambungan itu terputus. Aku memukul kepalaku pelan. Kenapa aku bodoh sekali? Harusnya aku mengikuti peta yang diberikan Sehun tadi.

Aku berdiri untuk keluar dari café itu. Tatapan tajam waiter tadi mengikutiku. Mungkin karena aku sudah duduk lama di café itu dan tidak memesan apapun. Biarlah.

Aku menunggu Sehun di luar café. Baru sepuluh menit. Mungkin cabang yang baru itu letaknya lumayan jauh dari sini. Ada _stand bubbletea_ disamping café itu. Aku memandang stand itu dengan tatapan mendamba. Satu cup _bubbletea_ kedengaran enak saat ini. Ah tidak, aku harus menunggu Sehun dulu.

"Jongin-ah"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari _stand bubbletea_ tadi ke arah Sehun yang baru saja datang. Aku memperhatikan penampilannya dari atas hingga bawah. _Dark skinny jeans_ membalut kaki jenjangnya dan dia mengenakan kaos lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu. Dia terlihat tampan sekali.

"Sehun, maafkan aku" kataku. Aku tahu kali ini aku memang salah.

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf"

"Tidak apa-apa Jongin-ah"

"Harusnya ini menjadi kencan pertama yang berkesan"

"Ini berkesan, sungguh"

"Dimana letak berkesannya?"

"Bukankah ini sulit dilupakan? Kencan pertamaku bersama namja yang selalu tersesat"

"Yak!"

"Kau lucu"

"Aku tidak lucu"

"Kau tidak berhenti membuatku khawatir. Aku kira kau benar-benar tersesat tadi"

"Mian Sehun-ah"

"Lupakan. Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja"

"Kau mau _bubbletea_? Kutraktir, sebagai permintaan maaf"

"Hanya _bubbletea_?" tanyanya dengan senyum menggoda.

"Lalu kau mau apa? Akan kubelikan"

"Hmm, aku tidak yakin kau bisa membelinya"

"Apa begitu mahal?"

"Sangat. Sangat mahal"

"Apa permintaan maaf saja tidak cukup?"

"Hmm, belikan saja aku _bubbletea_ dulu. Nanti aku pikirkan lagi"

Aku mendecak kesal dengan bibir yang maju tanpa kusadari tetapi tetap membelikannya _bubbletea_ itu. Dua _bubbletea_ rasa cokelat.

Kami berjalan beriringan sambil menyeruput _bubbletea_ itu. Ah rasanya sangat enak. Cokelat memang yang terbaik.

Tiba-tiba Sehun memegang tanganku membuatku berhenti. Aku memandangnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Jongin-ah"

"Hmm?"

"Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan saat ini?"

"Apa?"

"Aku sangat ingin menciummu saat ini"

"Y-yak—"

"Bibirmu kelihatan lezat—" katanya sambil mendekatkan kepalanya ke arahku.

.astaga!

Kurasakan bibir Sehun menyentuh bibirku. Lembut, bibirnya terasa lembut.

Bibirnya bergerak sedikit melumat bibirku. Manis, bibirnya terasa sangat manis. Terasa seperti _bubbletea_ cokelat yang baru saja kami minum. Oh ini seperti meleleh di kolam penuh cokelat.

Sehun memutus ciuman itu dan tersenyum senang. Bisa kurasakan wajahku sangat memerah saat ini.

"Kau kumaafkan" katanya.

Lalu dia menggandeng tanganku dan mengajakku jalan kembali. Aku menunduk malu sambil menyeruput _bubbletea_ -ku. Aku tersenyum senang. Ciuman pertamaku, dan ini terasa sangat sempurna.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Soulmate_ itu menurutmu apa? Kenapa kau selalu mengatakan ingin mencari _soulmate_ mu?" Tanya Sehun ketika kami sedang duduk di sofa apartemenku.

Rencana awalnya ingin menonton film ditemani semangkuk besar popcorn. Tapi Sehun lupa meminjam kasetnya sebelum datang kesini dan aku lupa bahwa persediaan popcorn ku sudah habis. Akhirnya kami malah hanya duduk berangkulan di sofa. Sehun duduk bersandar sedangkan aku berbaring dengan kepalaku di atas pahanya. Posisi favoritku.

"Well, menurut mitologi Yunani, dahulu kala manusia diciptakan dengan memiliki empat tangan, empat kaki dan sebuah kepala yang mempunyai dua wajah. Karena takut akan kekuatan mereka, Zeus membelah mereka menjadi dua bagian yang terpisah, mengutuk mereka untuk menghabiskan hidup mencari setengah belahannya lagi. Itulah yang dinamakan _soulmate_ "

"Tidak masuk akal" kata Sehun sambil membelai rambutku.

"Menurutku masuk akal juga, karena itulah banyak yang bilang jika sudah berjodoh pasti akan mirip. Cocok sekali dengan mereka yang terbagi dua tadi. Awalnya mereka satu yang serupa kan?"

"Tetapi lebih terdengar seperti cerita horror"

"Horror darimananya? Ini romantis"

"Coba kau bayangkan makhluk yang memiliki dua wajah dalam satu kepala, bagaimana bentuknya?"

"Hey, bukan seperti itu-"

"Lalu tangannya ada empat"

"Yak!"

"Dan memiliki empat kaki"

"Hentikan"

Sial, jika dipikir lagi itu memang terdengar mengerikan. Makhluk macam apa itu? Terdengar lebih mengerikan daripada sadako yang keluar dari sebuah televisi.

"Horror kan? Belum lagi makhluk itu dibelah menjadi dua"

"Sudah hentikan. Kau membuat pandanganku tentang _soulmate_ menjadi berubah"

"Berubah bagaimana?"

"Menjadi lebih buruk. Makhluk yang sangat menjijikkan jika dibayangkan"

"Makanya jangan terlalu sering menggunakan mitos Yunani itu lagi"

"Lalu menurutmu _soulmate_ itu apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Hmm, aku tidak tahu"

Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya tak yakin. Aku tidak percaya, pasti ada sesuatu di pikirannya mengenai itu. Aku bangkit dari posisiku dan duduk menghadapnya.

"Apa kau tidak percaya bahwa _soulmate_ itu ada?"

"Tentu saja percaya"

"Lalu apa artinya?"

"Hmm, bagaimana jika kita ganti saja pengertian _soulmate_ tadi? Ibaratkan saja bahwa _soulmate_ itu adalah dua manusia yang hanya diberi hati setengah. Lalu mereka dikutuk untuk saling menemukan satu sama lain. Dan ketika bertemu itu akan menjadi satu hati yang utuh"

" _I like that_. Terdengar jauh lebih baik daripada mitos Yunani yang terkesan horror tadi"

"Dan karena manusia tidak bisa hidup hanya dengan hati yang tidak lengkap"

"Apa kau tahu, perkataanmu membuatku sangat terharu"

"Aku tahu. Aku terlalu mengenalmu untuk mengetahui itu"

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun-ah"

"Aku juga, Jongin-ah"

"Apa menurutmu hatimu dan hatiku dulunya satu?"

"Entahlah, menurutmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tetapi kuharap begitu"

"Aku juga berharap begitu"

"Mari kita anggap begitu"

Sehun menatapku dalam. Kemudian dia mendekat dengan kepala sedikit dimiringkan. Aku menutup mataku mengetahui apa yang selanjutnya akan dilakukannya. Tanpa sadar bibirku membentuk senyuman kecil dibawah kecupan yang diberikan olehnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

(Sehun pov)

Tentu saja aku mengingatnya. Namja itu. Namja berkulit tan yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang bodoh. Kukira ada yang aneh pada wajahku sehingga dia tersenyum seperti itu. Atau otaknya saja yang kurang beres.

Lalu tingkahnya yang lucu itu, ketika dia tersedak dengan muka memerah. Aku tahu dia sedang memandangiku. Juga ketika dia berteriak kesal kepada ponselnya, ah membuatku ikut tertawa hingga kedua temanku bertanya padaku apa yang lucu.

Seandainya dia tahu bahwa aku telah memperhatikannya mulai dari dia melangkahkan kakinya ke café itu apa yang akan terjadi ya? Namja tan itu sangat manis sehingga mampu membuatku terpesona ketika kali pertama aku melihatnya. Dan kembali membuatku terpesona setiap kali kami berjumpa.

Tetapi tingkahnya itu ternyata sangat ajaib. Membuatku beberapa kali menggelengkan kepala penuh takjub. Berkali-kali kami bertemu secara tidak sengaja. Dan kebanyakan dia sedang tersesat. _Daebak_. Entah apa yang salah darinya.

Sekarang aku tahu jawabannya, otaknya memang tidak beres. Tetapi sepertinya lebih tidak beres lagi otakku. Karena berhasil jatuh hati padanya.

Ketika dia bertanya padaku tentang perasaan yang 'menggelitik'— _aku tidak begitu suka dengan istilah ini_ —tentu saja aku berbohong. Mana mungkin aku mengakui perasaan bodoh itu. Terlebih untuk mengakui bahwa aku telah jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama terhadapnya.

Cinta pada pandangan pertama? Aku tidak percaya pada istilah itu. Bagaimana kau bisa mencintai seseorang yang baru saja kau lihat untuk pertama kalinya? Kedengarannya hanya seperti kekaguman semata, atau kau yang memandangnya dengan nafsu.

Tapi, ketika pertama kali aku melihatnya, kepercayaan itu runtuh. Karena sesungguhnya, aku telah jatuh hati pada saat aku pertama melihatnya.

Aku ini bukan tipe yang mudah untuk jatuh cinta. Tetapi mencintai namja tan itu begitu mudah. Aku suka segala yang ada padanya. Senyumnya, cara tertawanya, segala ekspresi yang dikeluarkannya.

Aku adalah tipe yang sekali jatuh cinta akan mencintai orang tersebut dalam waktu yang lama. Sebut saja aku ini _cheesy_ tapi memang begitulah aku.

Mungkin ini takdir yang mempertemukan kami kembali. Bukankah mereka bilang cinta itu datang tak disangka atau diduga? Kurasa itu benar. Mungkin dia memang _soulmate_ ku, Kim Jongin. _My_ Jongin _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sehun itu soulmate nya Kai *maksa***

 **Akhirnya end juga. Hehe maaf kalau endingnya tidak memuaskan ya, aku juga gak bakat bikin cerita mereka yang lagi kencan, jadinya maaf ya kalo aneh. Aku gak pernah kencan *curhat***

 **Like I said before, gak ada konflik sama sekali ya :D**

 **Dan ternyata banyak juga yang buta arah ya? High five dulu sini hahaha**

 **.**

 **Mind to leave a review? :)**


End file.
